Shocking Surprises
by FantasticFandomz22
Summary: Jace has a special surprise that he wants to give Clary, but something unexpected happens while they're trying to fins the perfect gift for Isabelle's birthday. Will Jace's surprise be ruined? Will their relationship ever be the same? Find out in this stunning Clace fic...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer,

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Mortal Instruments world, which is trademarked by Cassandra Clare.

I am grateful to Ms. Clare for her wonderful stories about our beloved Shadowhunters, for without her books, my story would not exist."

And also, I know that I am not a great writer, but I strictly do this for fun and I know that I probably have a few mistakes in here that I missed while editing. I'd appreciate it if you could point out said mistakes so I can learn from them but please be positive about them. I will NOT keep writing on this site if I have an excessive amount of 'Hate', if you do not like it keep it to yourself. Please and thank you!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

.*Clary was sitting in a large room, a large vanity was in front of her.. she looked beautiful! Her fiery hair was pulled up in a cascade of curls, she wore smokey makeup which brought out the green in her eyes, her pale skin resembled porcelain. She stood up, she was wearing a simple mermaid gown that had a sweet heart neckline, the material was a silky gold.. it was gorgeous. A light knock startled her,

"Clary honey, it's time.." Jocelyn opened the door, she was wearing an emerald dress the clung to all of her curves, her hair was done in a few lose curls, but she still looked breath taking. Luke poked his head in "Are you ready for your big day kiddo?" Clary let out a deep breath, her nerves were all over the place..

"Yes, I'm ready." Luke and her mother stared at her, their Clary was growing up..

Luke took on arm and her mom took the other as they walked up to a set of french doors, they were made of frosted glass so she could sort of see inside. There were lots of people... she let out a shaky breath as the door opened.

Soft music was playing, the melody was soothing, Luke leaned down as they neared the alter,

"Clary, we are so proud of you." there was a short pause, "We love you so much." he kissed her on the cheek, all the guests had been standing, but as Clary reached the alter they were seated. She walked up the stairs to take her place in front of Jace, he was wearing a Golden tux that matched her dress.. He was stunning as always, but this was different. He was beaming down at her with his golden eyes, it sent a shivers down her spine..

"Clarissa Fray, you are by far the most beautiful creature that has ever walked this earth." a big smile spread across her face,

"Jace, I love you."

He had a pained look on his face, She looked at his chest, there was a red spot forming over his heart.. He had started to take a step forward but collapsed, and there standing in front of her was Sebastian*

*Clary's pov*

Clary woke up with tears in her eyes, she was shaking despite the fact that she was covered with three blankets. She rubbed the sleep and leftover tears from her eyes, glancing at her alarm clock 8:07. She still had an hour and a half before she needed to meet Simon and Jace at Taki's, they were going to do some birthday shopping for Isabelle.

After sitting in her bed for 20 minutes Clary finally convinced herself to get out of bed, and to go get in the warm shower. The water eased her aching muscles, squeezing a glob of peach body wash into her hand, she started scrubbing away the nightmare that was clouding her mind until it was only a small whisper at the back of her mind..

*Jace's pov*

Jace sat on his bed staring at the small box that lay in the palm of his hand, He already had everything planned out.. He was going to ask Clary to marry him tonight, he already asked Luke and Jocelyn for their permission, and he had invited all their friends to the institute.

He had never been so nervous in his life, Izzy and everyone else had already assured him that Clary would accept, but he was still doubtful..he knew Clary loved him, it's just he didn't know if she loved him enough to marry him. They had been through so much together, what if she got overwhelmed and never wanted to see him again?

He looked down at the box once more, letting out a soft chuckle "Clarissa Fray, you have turned me into a nervous wreck."

*Clary's pov*

Clary had just finished drying her hair, it had grown a lot in the past year.. it nearly reached her lower back, but she didn't mind. She searched around in her drawer until she found her favorite pair of jeans, once she pulled those on she grabbed her light blue sweater (which just so happened to be Jace's favorite one.)

She made her way into the kitchen, Her mother and Luke were talking quietly until they saw Clary enter the room. Jocelyn smiled brightly at her daughter "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept pretty well." Clary looked from her mom to Luke, "Are you two planning something?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at her parents expressions. Luke avoided eye contact and her mother quickly tried to change the subject,

"Do you and Jace have plans today?" she nodded at Clary's attire,

"I'm meeting him at Taki's with Simon, were going to try and find Izzy something for her birthday." Jocelyn smiled at her once more,

"Well have a good day sweet heart, and be careful." she stood up pulling Clary into a motherly hug, "We'll see you later." she kissed her on the head and sent her on her way.

Clary grabbed her black pea coat and slid a thin dagger into her secret pocket, she was a shadowhunter after all, she opened the door and took a step forward, fumbling with the buttons on her stubborn coat.

"Are you having trouble Angel?"

Clary's head flew up, Jace was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his golden hair resembling strands of pure sunshine. She took at step down so they were eye level with each other, he took it upon himself to finish buttoning her jacket, she giggled to herself.

"What's so funny Fray?" he quirked and eyebrow at her as he finished with the last button.

she smiled up at him, "I see you have no trouble with buttoning my coats, it's just unbuttoning them that gives you trouble!" She giggled once more, which earned a smile from him,

"In my defense that coat was being difficult on purpose, it was helping you play hard to get." He grabbed her hand a lightly brushed his soft lips over her knuckles.

*Simon's pov*

Simon was sitting at a booth in Taki's, he was nervous. What if he buys Izzy the wrong gift, what if he buys her something that she already has.. what if someone buys her something better?! A huge knot started to form in his stomach, he's never been so worried about buying somebody a gift.. Clary and Rebecca were so easy to please, but Isabelle was different, she was his girlfriend... Hopefully Clary and Jace can actually help instead of making him go in completely clueless.

*Clary's pov*

Clary spotted Simon at the booth near the back of Taki's, he looked paler than usual. Clary sat across from Simon, Jace sliding into the spot next to her, Simon was leaning with his head in his palms. Jace picked up an unopened straw and began poking Simon with it "Are you alright vampire? You look as if you saw a water gun filled with Holy Water."

Simon glared at Jace through the cracks in his fingers, "I'm scared that I'm going to be staked if I buy Isabelle the wrong gift." he groaned.

The waitress walked up, "Do you need menus?" Simon glanced around the table, the all shook their heads and ordered from memory.

Clary stared at Simon, "I think you should buy her a promise ring, and a bouquet of roses and write her a song.." Jace playfully choked on his Coffee,

"I think she'd rather have a new weapon..maybe something like a katana..or ohhh, maybe even a crossbow!" this time Clary choked,

"Not ever gift has to be weapons Jace!" he smirked at her,

"Then I need to buy you a new Christmas present." She playfully punched his arm, Simon was staring at his bloody hot chocolate,

"You know what Clary, I actually like that idea, I think I'll do that.." he paused for a second, "Um, does anybody know her ring size?' Jace sat back for a moment and really thought about it, and then he grabbed Clary's hand,

"We'll Clary wears a 4.5, so i think she'll probably wear a 5 or 5.5" Clary blushed,

"Jace I didn't know you remembered that!" Simon glanced at Jace and gave him a quick smile, Clary raised an eyebrow at them, but just went back to sipping on her drink.

"What are you guys going to get her?" Clary looked up at him,

"I was going to make her a scrap book, and add a few drawings in it." Simon shook his head with approval, he was obviously excited now that he knew what to get her. They both looked at Jace, he smiled at them,

"I'm probably going to get her a katana or a crossbow" Clary glared at him,

"Okay, okay I was planning on getting her a locket and putting a picture of me Isabelle ,Alec and Max in it.."

Clary stared at him, she was impressed, she saw the same look pass over Simon's face. She pulled Jace close to her and kissed him on the cheek,

"Jace Herondale, that has to be one of the sweetest things I have heard you say." he smiled and kissed her,

"Well she is my sister, and trust me, I have even better things for you in the future." He winked at her and pulled out his wallet, there was a small picture of all of them, they must have been at least 5 years younger.

They paid for the beverages and made their way to the nearest jewelry store, there Simon picked out a beautiful ring that had a small blue topaz stone in the middle (because it was Izzy's birthstone) and on either side it had 3 smaller onyx stones, it was perfect!

Jace called Clary over to him as Simon paid for the ring, "which one do you think she'd like better, the rose gold heart with the ruby in the center, or the white gold heart with the sapphire?" Clary stared at the lockets for what seemed like forever until finally she pointed at the white gold,

"I personally think that one would look the best with all of her outfits, but the decision is yours Jace, which one do you see her wearing?" He looked at them both and them asked the clerk behind the counter for the White gold locket.

"Would you like an engraving?" Jace closed his eyes for a second and shook his head,

"can you write, 'No Matter Where We May Be, We Will Always Love You?'" The clerk smiled and wrote the phrase on a piece of paper,

"The engraving will be done in a few days, we will call you when it's ready to be picked up." Jace quickly pulled the small picture from his wallet,

"Is there anyway you can make this image small enough to fit inside?" The clerk took the picture form Jace,

"We most certainly can sir." Jace smiled and thanked the man, they walked to the counter and paid, Jace also left his contact information so they could let him know when to pick up the locket. Clary grabbed Jace's hand,

"Jace?" He looked down at the tiny girl,

"Yes angel?" she bit her lip,

"Was the saying for Max?" He looked at her with adoring eyes, She stopped walking and pulled him into a tight hug,

"I love you.." She squeezed him a bit tighter,

"I love you too Angel."

Simon was walking with the small bag in his hands, she had never see him so happy..

looking back at Clary and Jace ,"I think I'm going to head home and put this somewhere safe, is that cool with you guys?" Clary smiled,

'Simon of course it's okay, you don't need our permission!" His smile grew even wider,

"I'll see you guys later!" and just like that he was gone.

Jace was looking at her, "Did you need to stop anywhere?" Clary thought about it for a second,

"Nah, I already have all the pictures at home, and I ordered a really nice, custom photo album,, it should be here today or tomorrow.." Clary bit her lip,

"Jace what if she hates it?" He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Why would Izzy hate anything that came from you?" She started curling her hair around her finger,

"I don't know..a photo album isn't as nice as a promise ring, or a locket.." Jace pulled Clary aside,

'Clarissa Fray! Isabelle love's you, therefore she shall love anything you give her." she stared up at him..

"Are you su-' She was cut off by an awful screeching noise, it sounded like it was coming from the top of the building, Jace had already started up the fire escape, his Seraph blade in hand, he softly whispered "Uriel" and the blade lit up, Clary slid the thin dagger from her coat.

They ran up the fire escape, as they reached the top the froze with fear. It was one of Sebastian's Endarkened, Jace lunged at the man before Clary could even react, Jace ducked around him and slashed at his back, another blood curdling cry escaped the man's lips. He the threw a think dagger at Jace, it grazed his arm.. but it caught him off guard long enough for the Endarkened to pick Jace up and throw his across the roof. As soon as Jace left the mans grip her turned on Clary, he had a sinister look in his eye. She tried to run past him, but she didn't have here stele so she couldn't draw a swiftness rune.. He caught her by the hood of her coat, Jace was up now running towards him, He lifted a dagger and placed it beside Clary's throat.

Jace froze a couple feet away, the man smirked,

"If you come any closer, the girl dies." Clary began thrashing around trying to free herself from the mans grip, he pressed the dagger into her skin with a little more force,

"Quit your damn squirming." He turned his attention back on Jace,

Jace's eyes were pleading..this couldn't be happening, not today! "Please, don't hurt her. I don't know what Sebastian want's but please.. Don't hurt her."

He walked her over to the edge of the building dangling her over like some sort of rag doll. He turned to look at Jace "This is a warning from Lord Sebastian." with that he let Clary go, a wicked smile on his face..

Jace ran past the man and bolted down the stairs, Clary was laying in the dirty alley, she had fallen on a few trash cans, Jace searched his pockets for his stele, nothing was there.. He cursed under his breath. The institute wasn't far.. He gently picked Clary up and rushed her to the institute.

*Jace's pov*

Jace was slightly winded once he reached the institute, everyone should be waiting for them in the main room.. He kicked the door open making sure not to disturb Clary. He rushed in a found everyone standing around chatting with each other,

"Please, Clary needs help! I need a stele!" everyone stared at Jace, his sudden appearance had startled them, they looked down and saw a limp Clary lying in his arms. Jocelyn gasped and ran to her daughter, stele in hand. Jace laid her on the smooth floor, Jocelyn had pulled Clary's Shirt up to draw a healing rune, after a few moments it started to fade.. a small patch of blood started to form on Clary's jeans. Jace's eyes widened,

"Why did it fade so quickly?!" Jocelyn looked at the boy, he was so scared..she couldn't blame him, she pulled up Clary's sleeve and started to draw another iratze,

'Jace what happened?!" Jocelyn's tone was harsher that she had expected..

"I..It was an Endarkened.. he was on a rooftop, we thought it was a demon so we went to go make sure and he grabbed Clary.. He said it was a warning from Sebastian, and then he dropped her off the building.." His hands had started to shake, "It's my fault.. I tried to catch her, but I wasn't fast enough.."

Jocelyn grabbed Jace's shoulder, "Jace this isn't you fault, nobody blames you..'

He looked up at her, his eyes full of sorrow,

"I blame myself.."

He looked down at Clary, the second iratze had already faded away...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! I have the second part to the fic finished, but I wanted to hear what you all have to say before I post it, so please leave me some reviews and I'll post the second part for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Jace stared at Jocelyn, fear was clouding his eyes.

"Jocelyn the iratze isn't working, she's still bleeding..what do we do?!" Jace was frantic, he'd never been in a situation like this.

"Jace go get my car. We need to get Clary to a mundane doctor." She pulled her car keys from her pocket and tossed them to Jace.

Jocelyn's car was parked across the street from the institute, by the time Jace had it pulled up to the front Jocelyn was already there. Clary was wrapped in a thick blanket, she slowly slid Clary into the back seat, Jace sliding in on the other side.

After 20 minutes of driving they arrived at the emergency room, Jace gently lifted Clary from the car and carried her inside, A decent sized blood stain had already started to form on the blanket. Jocelyn ran to the counter and explained her daughters condition, a moment later a nurse rushed out with a wheel chair. Jace slid Clary into the uncomfortable looking chair, Jocelyn looked at Jace, then the nurse.

"Can both of us go back with her?" the nurse looked from Jace to Jocelyn, giving them a swift nod then rushed Clary to a room. The room was about the size of Clary's room at Luke's house, the bed was big enough for two people. Sitting in the middle of it was a thick looking pad..probably to catch all of the blood.

Jace lifted Clary from the chair and placed her in the bed, making sure she was on the pad. The nurse asked Jocelyn if she could remove Clary's clothes so they could give her a clean hospital gown. She nodded and pulled Clary's sweater off, a large bruise had already formed on the small girls abdomen. Jace gasped, the iratze should have at least healed that..

The nurse gave Clary a clean pair of underwear and a clean hospital gown, the nurse informed Jace and Jocelyn that most of the bleeding has already stopped, but she still needs to take a blood sample. Clary gave out a small whimper as the needle slid into her arm, Jocelyn saw Jace tense up, she placed a hand on his shoulder assuring him Clary was fine. The nurse turned to them once she finished and glanced at Jocelyn,

"Mrs. Garroway, Clary will have to be here for a few days, maybe you should go get her a few things that will make her stay a but more..comfortable." She gave the two a sympathetic smile. Jocelyn checked her watch, it was 6:30 then let out a deep sigh.

"Alright I'll go and pick her up a few things." She looked at Jace "Jace honey, would you like for me to bring you anything?" Jace thought for a moment,

"Yes.. um can you ask Izzy to pack me a few changes of clothes, and maybe a blanket or pillow?.. If that's alright with you.." her expression softened, of course the boy would want to be here with Clary as much as he can. She gave him a slight nod,

"Got it, I'll be back as soon as I can, please keep me updated." Jace nodded and watched both Jocelyn and the nurse leave.

About ten minutes after Jocelyn left the nurse came back into the room, closing the door behind her, Jace was sitting beside Clary's bed , gently stoking her hair making sure he didn't disturb her. The nurse cleared her throat, getting Jace's attention "Mr. Herondale"..

"You can call me Jace.."

"Okay Jace.. May I ask you something?"

Jace could feel a knot starting to form in the pit of his stomach, the nurse was staring at him, her eyes filled with concern. "Sure, ask away."

She paused for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out what to say, but after a short pause she began to speak.

"Jace.. h..how did Clary get those bruises?"

On the way to the hospital Jocelyn had told Jace that if anybody asked, Clary had fallen down the stairs at Luke's home. Jace kept his tone calm. "We were at her mom's house, and she slipped at the top of the stair case, I tried to catch her but I wasn't fast enough.." he let out a deep sigh, he knew the emotion started to leek through "It was my fault, If only I could have caught her in time.."

The nurse crossed the room, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry dear, I know it's hard but don't blame yourself. Accidents happen ." She gave him a warm smile "Okay dear I'll be back in fifteen minutes for a urine sample, and then the doctor will come and check on Clarissa."

Jace was never one to pray, but at this particular moment he was begging the Angel for Clary to be alright.. He laid his head on the edge of Clary's bed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds, losing himself in his thoughts.

*Clary was in the grasp of one of Sebastian's Endarkened, he was a tall man, he walked her over to the edge of the building dangling her like some sort of rag doll. He turned to look at Jace "This is a warning from Lord Sebastian.' with that he let Clary go, a wicked smile on his face*

Jace was pulled from the sick day dream when he felt tiny fingers in his hair, looking up his gold eyes meeting Clary's emerald ones..

"Clary how are you feeling?" It was the nurse, she had a small cup in her hand marked 'C. Fray'

Clary let out a labored sigh, and forced a weak smile. "I don't feel bad, but I don't feel wonderful either.." The nurse looked at Clary, she had sympathy in her eyes,

"I'm sorry to hear that dear.. but were going to get you all fixed up! First we just need to take a quick urine sample and then the doctor will be in to do an ultra sound."

Jace's head popped up, "Why does she need an ultra sound?, aren't those only for pregnant women?" the nurse let out a small laugh,

"We also use them to check for internal bleeding, and other internal issues"

"Ohh, that makes sense.."

The nurse cleared her throat, "Jace, would you mind leaving the room for about 30 minutes, so we can give Clarissa her check up?" He has to leave?!.. but he didn't want to leave Clary.. he wanted to stay by her side at all times in case she needed him!

He looked over at Clary, she shook her head, "Jace I'll be fine, I promise." She squeezed his hand, he let out a defeated sigh and looked at the nurse,

"Please take care of her." The nurse stared at him,

"Of course we will." She sent him off with a small wave.

*Clary's pov*

The nurse helped her out of the bed, her body was slightly sore but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. Glancing over she noticed the woman's name badge 'Cassie. C', Cassie helped Clary to the bathroom and handed her the small cup, she awkwardly took it in her hand,

"When you're finished, you can put the cup on the sink." Clary thanked the woman and shut the door, she didn't think the drop would have caused this much damage..She pulled up the gown and saw the large blueish yellow bruises that had covered her abdomen.

After Clary had finished she placed the cup on the side of the sink as she had been instructed, there had only been a small blood stain on her underwear so hopefully that was a good sign.. she washed her hands for what felt like ten minutes, when finally Cassie knocked on the door,

"Clary are you alright in there?" She sounded worried, Clary hastily dried her hands and opened the door,

"I'm alright." she forced a smile, and Cassie just eyed her and helped her back to the bed.

"Clary I'm going to run your urine to the lab, the doctor will be in shortly."

Clary leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes, seeing the Endarkened's Face in her mind..

"This is a warning from Lord Sebastian..."

A soft knock pulled her back to reality, a tall man who slightly reminded her of Luke walked into the room,

"Clarissa, I'm Doctor Heartt, How are you feeling?" She forced a smile,

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was.." He gave her a warm smile,

"That's good! Hopefully our ultrasound will be able to pinpoint the problem." On cue Cassie pushed in a strange looking machine,

"Clarissa do you mind lifting up your gown?" Clary pulled the thin piece of fabric over her stomach, but quickly pulled the blanket up so it covered her underwear.. He pulled a bottle of blueish clear gel out and went to pu some on her stomach,

"I warn you this may be a little cold." Clary cringed as he placed a small amount on her exposed skin, it wasn't just cold, it was freezing! He flipped a switch on the small monitor and pulled a wand like attachment from the side, pressing it to her stomach she heard the sound of her own heart beat, it was steady.. and slightly peaceful.

*Jace's pov*

Jace had just gotten of the phone with Jocelyn, she was leaving the institute. He sighed and looked at the time, He'd been walking around outside for about 25-ish minute. He decided that it would probably be okay for him to head back up to Clary's room.

*Clary's pov*

All of the color had drained out of her face as she stared at Doctor Heartt,

'P...pr..Pregnant?, no... no, You have to be mistaken! I've only had sex once! and we used protection..." Cassie walked over to Clary and rubbed her arm,

"I'm sorry sweetie.. sometimes things happen and we don't even notice.." Tears started to form in Clary's eyes..

"A...and all the blood was b..because I.." Cassie's expression looked grim,

"Miscarried.."

Tears were streaming down her face.. She never thought about kids.. and she never thought that she'd have this happen. Cassie pulled her into a hug,

"Is there anything that I can get you sweet heart?" Clary could only manage to choke out one name'

"Jace.."


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's pov*

Jace was down the hall from Clary's room when he saw Luke standing outside of Clary's door, he quickly walked down to see if the doctors have told him anything. As he neared the man he noticed that it wasn't Luke at all, he was a doctor, his name badge said 'Adam. H'. He seemed to notice Jace's confusion,

"Are you Jace Herondale?" His voice sounded almost..sad,

"Yes..is everything all right with Clary?" He tried to mask his concern, but feared it didn't work.

"Mr. Herondale, Clary is going to be fine.. It's just.. I don't know how to tell you this.." Jace stared at the man, frustration started bubbling up inside of him,

"Please Doc, just tell me." Doctor Heartt let out a deep sigh,

"Mr. Herondale, Clary was pregnant.." Jace's heart began to pound 1000 times faster than normal,

"Clary is p..pregnant? How can this be?..." The doctor placed a hand on Jace's should,

"Mr. Herondale.. Clarissa was pregnant." The doctor stared at Jace,

"W..what do you mean by was?"

"The fall was a lot more serious than anybody could have guessed, it caused Clarissa to... Miscarry.."

Realization hit Jace like a slap to the face, He rushed past the doctor and into Clary's room. She was laying on her side away from the door, the same nurse from before was rubbing her back, the soft sound of sobbing was barely audible.. Cassie looked up whispered something into Clary's ear.

Cassie slowly moved from the bed and motioned for Jace to take her place, without hesitation Jace slid into the spot beside Clary and gently pulled her small body against his, she was shaking so Jace pulled a blanket over her,

"Cl..Clary" His voice caught in his throat, "I am so sorry..this..this is all my fault.." For the first time in what seemed like years Jace felt tears stinging his eyes, "If it hadn't been for me you'd never have gotten into any of this.."

Clary had started to shift so she could face him, her cheeks and nose were red, and her face and neck were blotchy.. her eyes were filled with so much sadness, he could feel a tear slide down his cheek,

"Jace.. I could never blame you for something like this.. I know you'd never put me in harms way, and you'd never let anything like.." Her voice shook, "Like this happen... we just... we didn't know."

Jace pulled Clary against his chest and adjusted the blanket, she looked so exhausted.. Maybe she had enough time for a small nap before Jocelyn got there..

*Clary's pov*

*Jace was laying in the bed beside of her, his eyes were closed. Her heart fluttered, he looked so happy.. She went to move closer to him, but felt a slight pain in her abdomen, she grabbed at her stomach and accidentally nudged Jace.. She noticed a small pink blanket in his arms, she noticed slight movement.. A confused feeling washed over her, leaning in a bit closer she pulled at the blanket to see a baby with a head full of golden hair. She pulled back to find Jace staring at her, his expression was still sleepy, but he smiled at the little bundle in his arms,

"Celine mommy is finally awake!" Clary stared at Jace,

"C..Celine?.. Mommy?" Jace smiled at her,

"Don't you remember? We decided to name her after my mom?"*

Clary woke up, Jace had a tight hold on her.. he looked like a sad angel..

There was a soft knock on the door,

"Clary are you awake?" Cassie pushed the door open just enough to see that Clary was awake,

"Your mom is here, is it okay if she comes in?" she gave a slight nod and Cassie disappeared behind the door once more., after a few seconds she heard her mother rush into the room.

"Oh my god Clary, I am so sor-" Clary cut her mother off and placed a finger to hers lips and pointed to Jace, Jocelyn gave a slight smile and mouthed 'Sorry'. She made her way to the side of the bed so she could sit beside her daughter,

"Clary I'm so sorry.. I know how hard this must be for the two of you..." tears had started to form in her mothers eyes

"Are you mad with us?.." Its was Jace, he must have woken up.. Jocelyn stared at her hands in silence for what felt like forever to the two young shadowhunters,

"I..." she paused and took a deep breath,

"I understand that Shadowhunters tend to do things at younger ages than the mundanes do... and I can't say anything I married Valentine when I was only 19.. I just.." she let out another deep breath,

"It's just Clary is my baby Jace, you have to understand that it's shocking to a parent when things like..this happen, but it's not like I didn't see it coming, I mean not this particular situation.. but you know what I mean..."

Jace nuzzled his head against Clary's neck, Jocelyn cleared her throat

"I know that you're probably not going to want anyone to know about this, but just know if either of you need anyone to talk to about this.. you have an abundance of people who love you and will help you." She reached over and grasped Jace and Clary's intertwined hands,

"I think you two would be wonderful parents..." Tears started to form in Clary's eyes but a soft knock warned her that someone was going to come in so she didn't dare let them fall,

"Hello Clarissa.." It was Doctor Heartt,

"Are you feeling any better?" Clary gave a weak nod in his direction, and he let out a sad smile,

"We are all very sorry for your loss, I know it can't be an easy thing to deal with..." Clary's eyes threaded to swell even more, as Jace pulled her to him, Doctor Heartt cleared his throat once more,

"Now Clarissa you can leave tonight if you want to, but if you think you should stay to be monitored just in case you are more than welcome to .." Clary looked at her mother to search for an answer, Jocelyn looked at the clock,

"Do you think it'd be okay if she did go home?" Doctor Heartt nodded,

"She may bleed just a bit more but that's the only thing that could happen" Jocelyn nodded and looked to Clary,

"You wanna go home?" Clary nodded her head,

"Alright Clarissa I'm going to remove your IV while your mother signs you out, and then you can get dressed and be on your way"

When Doctor Heartt finished Clary pulled a pair jeans and a hoodie from the bag Jocelyn brought.

*Jace's Pov*

The ride to Luke's house was miserable, Clary was just sitting against the window staring out into the darkness.. she wouldn't respond to anything that Jace or her mother had to say.

*Clary's Pov*

The ride home felt like it seconds, Clary didn't even realize they were home until Jace opened the door and gently slid her out. Her bed was warm when Jace laid her down in it, it was a lot more comfortable than the bed at the hospital, she breathed in the familiar scent of books and paint... he had pulled out a pair of her favorite flannel pajamas, she slid them on with haste and got back under her comforter.

"Jace will you stay with me?' Her voice was laced with sadness and exhaustion. He ran a hand through her fiery locks,

"Angel you know I would, but I'm not sure your mom would be okay with that..." Clary let out a deep sigh and then yelled for her mother, she was there within two seconds.

"Clary are you okay?" She searched the young girls face,

"Mom I'm fine... it's just I really don't want to be alone... So can Jace stay the night.. Please?"

Jocelyn looked from her daughter to Jace, she didn't want to upset Clary anymore tonight.

"Yes sweetheart Jace can stay with you." She crossed the room and Kissed Clary on the forehead,

"Goodnight, I love you" she gave Jace a warning look that basically said 'If you try anything I will cut you, and it will hurt.' She quietly closed the door and left the two alone..

*Jace's Pov*

Clary had fallen asleep instantaneously, she looked so peaceful... he let out a sigh and pulled his shirt off, and pulled out a pair of training pants from the bag Jocelyn brought, he hit the light switch and crawled into Clary's bed. She was laying with her back to him, but once he was settled into the bed she moved closer so her back was against his chest.

He laid there for what felt like years thinking of how he's going to explain this to Alec and Izzy... What if they hate him? What if they say it was his fault?.. He tried so hard to get to her.. and he didn't know that she was pregnant! His eyes started to water, What if Clary blamed him..what if she didn't want to marry him... The thought of them being married and having a son or a daughter brought him to the edge, tears were slowly making their way down his cold cheek..

He fell asleep to the image of him holding a small baby in his arms..

*Clary's Pov*

Her room was filled with bright light and the smell of pancakes wafted through the air, she was so warm and comfortable, She rolled over and found Jace laying beside her and just like that all of the memories from yesterday came flooding back... She had hoped that it was just a nightmare...

She sat up against the wall, putting her head in her hands, tears stinging the back of her throat.. why did this have to happen to them? It was her first time, and they even used protection... The tears started to fall.. she didn't even notice that her period was late..

She started to sob, she knew that it was loud but she couldn't hold it back..

After a few minutes Jace pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe her, but nothing was working, she managed to choke "J..Jace I..I'm so s..s..sorry" between sobs, he pulled her even closer,

"Angle it's not your fault...none of this is your fault" she pulled her head back and stared at him,

"Y..yes it is, I didn't know that I was p..pregnant.. I wasn't being careful." he pulled her back down against his chest,

"Exactly Clary you didn't know you were pregnant... so we didn't know to be careful." He kissed her forehead, and she started to cry even harder,

"J..Jace do you still love me?" he hugged her even tighter,

"Clary I will always love you, no matter what." Her sobs were getting slower and slower...

*Jace's Pov*

Jace held Clary tight against him..he's only felt pain like this once.. and that's when Sebastian took his baby brother away from him.. and now he's taken his unborn child,

"Clary, I promise you that I will kill Sebastian... He's taken too much from us and I will not give him a chance to do it again..."

The small girl wiggled and sat up, her face was blotchy from where she'd been crying, a few stray tears slid down her beautiful cheek,

"Jace I want to help you... I want to do this with you..please" He looked at her,

"Do you want to be with me forever?" She looked at him, her expression was shock mixed with a bit of concern,

"Of course I do Jace..why ask such a silly questi-"

she was cut off by him jumping off the bed and going to his backpack, he looked through everything hoping Izzy would've put it in here... he almost gave up hope when he remembered the small pouch in the front pocket. He prayed to the angle that it'd be there, and sure enough there it was, the small white box that would change his life...

He slowly turned and went to the edge of the bed, Clary was staring at him like he was a mad man... this isn't the way he wanted to do this, but somehow this felt right. He got down on his right knee and took Clary's hand'

"Clarissa Fray, you are one of the strongest people that I have ever met in my entire life. You have helped me become a better person in every way possible... you've done something that I didn't think anyone could ever do... You've mad me happy."

She was staring at him, tears were in her eyes.. but these were different tears.. these tears were filled with Happiness, fear, and most importantly they were filled with Love.

Jace opened the box, sitting inside of it was a emerald engagement ring,

"Clary.. will..will you marry me?" She sat there for a few seconds, just staring at him... his heart started to pound in his chest..did he mess up? did she change her mind?

He was caught of guard when she jumped on him and kissed his face over and over,

"Yes Jace, a million time YES!" Tears of joy were running down her cheeks...

He chuckled and slid the ring on her petite finger,

"Clary with this ring I promise that I will never let anything happen to you ever again.."

She looked up at him, her eyes were happy but they still had a tint of sadness in them,

"..Jace, can we try and have a family..when were older..?" he pulled her close to him,

"Of course Angel." She pulled back so she could see his face,

"Clarissa Herondale... I like the sound of that."

* * *

Well there you have it folks, this is the ending of Shocking Surprises! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I want to thank each and every one of you because every single view, and review has simply made my day! I appreciate you all so much and I'm looking forward to writing some more stories for you! 3


End file.
